


just relax, just relax, just go to sleep

by greatkateweathermachine



Series: the pieces of jennifer's body [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Jennifer's body au, M/M, Minor Injuries, and like. everything that comes with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/pseuds/greatkateweathermachine
Summary: “What happened?” he whispers, voice shaking. It feels like if he talks any louder David might just disappear, that Michael will wake up and find out this had all been a dream and his friend is still missing.David doesn’t respond, just keeps staring at him. His mouth twitches a little bit.“David?” Michael tries again, concern and worry colouring his voice.Slowly, David’s expression starts to shift. Michael watches, frozen with terror as he smiles at him, teeth stained red with blood.
Relationships: David & Michael Emerson, David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)
Series: the pieces of jennifer's body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	just relax, just relax, just go to sleep

As soon as they get out of the fire, David stumbles to the ground, and Michael goes to sit down next to him.

“Hey. Hey, David.” He says, reaching up to hold David’s face in his hands, growing increasingly concerned about his vacant expression, the way he keeps looking past Michael’s shoulder with unfocused eyes.

David opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but no words come out. Before Michael can do anything else, another voice cuts through the conversation.

“Oh, thank god you guys are alright, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Michael looks up to see the band members they had talked to earlier standing next to them, far too casual for people who are standing yards away from a burning building. One of them, the drummer, takes a drink from a whiskey glass in his hand.

The one David had been flirting with, the lead singer, looks behind them at the growing fire. “You know it’s really dangerous out here, you wanna head someplace safer like our van?”

“What?” Michael says, feeling so overwhelmed that he can’t even begin to look into what this guy is asking them to do. He wants to sob, but David is still looking off into space, and he has to make sure that he’s okay before anything else.

The drummer crouches down to get on their level, drink still in hand. “It’s best if we all get to a familiar place, and right now I feel like that’s our van.”

Michael doesn’t even know how to respond to that, but he doesn’t have to because David finally does something, nodding along to what these guys are saying and mumbling agreements.

“Oh shit, this one’s in shock. Paul, give him some of your drink.” The bassist says.

Michael watches as the drummer, Paul, apparently, lifts his glass up to David’s mouth, waiting for him to take hold of it before tipping it back so David will drink what’s inside. He knows that he should be trying to stop this, but he’s never felt so helpless.

David coughs a little bit as the lead singer takes the glass out of his hands, pulling him to his feet so they can walk with the rest of the band towards their van. Michael rushes to stand up and follow them, his mind focused solely on trying to get David away from these guys.

“Let’s go, David!” He calls at their retreating backs.

The bassist looks at the rest of the band, but it seems like the only one he’s talking to is David. “C’mon let’s go to the van.”

Still being pulled along by the lead singer, David turns around to look back at Michael. “I wanna go to your van. Michael, let’s go see his van.”

“Why? Why should we?” Michael yells at them as they get farther and farther away, desperately trying to make David change his mind. “We have your dad’s car, let’s just get out of here. Let’s go out and get something to eat, please, I’m starving.”

Michael can tell that David isn’t listening to him. As the two blonde members of the band open the doors and help David up, he turns around again to respond to him. 

“God, Michael, stop it! Just shut up.”

Michael looks on in horror and disbelief as David gets into the van, sitting on the bench in between the bassist and the drummer. They make eye contact for a moment before the doors shut. David’s face is blank, almost like it isn’t even him anymore.

The lead singer steps back from the shut doors, and looks at Michael with a condescending smirk. He shrugs his shoulders and smiles, like he’s happy that Michael is feeling like his whole world’s falling apart, before getting in the driver’s seat and starting the van.

Michael stands, watching as the van drives farther and farther away, screaming at himself to do something. He just let his best friend get in a van with three creeps. He should have stopped them, should have made David go home with him. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so out of control in his entire life. 

He watches the van go until it’s just a pinprick against the skyline, the fire still raging on behind him.

It takes Michael almost an hour to walk home, unable to use David’s dad’s car since he had left with the keys.

He runs up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing his jacket down on the bed and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He tries to control his breathing as he dials Star’s number.

“Hey, Michael.” She says when she picks up, voice heavy with sleep.

“Oh, thank god you're there.” He feels relief for the first time that night at the sound of her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Star mumbles, and it’s clear that he’s woken her up. Normally he might feel bad, but right now he’s so filled with worry he doesn’t even care.

“David’s gone, he ran off with that rock band.” Michael takes a deep breath before he continues talking, “And Melody Lane burned down.”

He can hear rustling sheets over the phone.

“You’re okay, right?” Star says, sounding more alert than before.

“Uh, yeah. But there was this huge stampede, and all the people that fainted got run over, and you could hear their bones breaking. And, the people, like, the people on fire just smelled like-” Michael cuts himself off with a sob. It’s the first time he’s really thought about being in the fire, about what he saw before he and David got out.

“This is crazy.” Star mutters, more to herself than him.

Michael remembers why he had called her in the first place, pushing away his panic to keep talking. “David’s still with those creeps. They took him in their spooky van with the windows all blacked out.”

“Did you get the make and model?”

“I don’t know, Star, an ‘89 Rapist?” He says, flooded with guilt once again. He had watched the van drive off, and he didn’t even think to notice anything identifiable about it. “He’s still in there, we have to go find him.”

Star scoffs. “Who cares about David and those assholes with their asshole hairstyles and their eyeliner? People just burned to death.”

Michael stays silent. He knew that Star wouldn’t want to help, that she doesn’t even like David. Maybe he was hoping that she would realize how panicked he was, because  _ god  _ he doesn’t even know where David is or if he’s alive or hurt. If he had done something earlier this wouldn’t have happened. He should have stopped David from getting in that van, and now anything that happens to him is Michael’s fault.

He’s about to say something else, try to convince Star to help him, but he’s cut off by the doorbell ringing.

He jumps at the sound, “Shit, there’s someone here.”

Michael gets up off his bed, making his way across the bedroom to the door. “I’m all alone, I’m kind of freaked out.”

He can tell Star is getting frustrated with him, “Where are your mom and Sam?”

“Sam is staying at a friend’s, my mom’s at work.” He says as he enters the hallway, looking down the stairs to the front door at the bottom.

He feels anxiety and fear swirling in the pit of his stomach as he starts descending down the staircase. “Stay on the phone with me, okay?”

Star sighs, and he thinks that she might be trying to calm herself down. “Listen Michael, do you want me to come over?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” He’s not even really aware of what he’s saying, focusing instead on walking down the last few stairs, placing him in front of the door .

Michael pushes aside his fear and yanks the door open, walking out onto the front porch. It’s silent except for the sound of cicadas buzzing in the trees. “Okay, so now there’s no one here.”

It’s weird, and it makes him feel like he’s going crazy. Maybe there really was no one at the door, and his mind made something up. Maybe this is just the result of all the stress and panic he’s been feeling tonight. 

He lets out a deep breath, before remembering that Star is still on the phone with him. “Look, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, bye.” She says before hanging up.

Shutting the door behind him, Michael looks out into the rest of his home. Shadows cling to the furniture, making it feel like anything could be hiding in the darkness. He tries to think about what to do next, but he doesn’t even know where to start. Maybe he should wait for his mom to get home, and then ask for her help on how to find David.

He starts heading back upstairs when a sound from deeper in the house makes him freeze in his tracks.

There’s no one else home, so there’s no reason for Michael to assume that the sound was made by a person. It could have just been the house settling, or Nanook waking up and knocking something over. But something in his gut tells him that he needs to look into this.

Michael walks through the living room towards the kitchen. He looks at every dark corner with suspicion, and tries not to step too hard on the floorboards and make them creak.

When he finally does reach the kitchen doors, he pushes them open a little, and hears a new, different sound. This one is rhythmatic, like the steady ticking off a clock. He forces himself to push the door open the rest of the way, peering inside.

The sound is coming from the faucet, which has water dripping out of it and landing in the sink, echoing across the whole room. He sighs in relief, and walks over so he can turn the sink off fully. When he turns back around, there’s someone standing barely a foot away from him.

Michael screams, before his breath catches in his throat as he realizes who it is. He laughs a little as he feels the fear from just a second ago melt away, only for it to return when he really looks at the person in front of him.

David is still wearing his clothes from earlier that night, only now they are  _ covered _ in blood. Michael can hear some of it dripping onto the linoleum from his friend’s coat. The scariest part might be David’s expression, still as empty and vacant as the last time Michael saw him, only now with a hardened look in his eyes.

“What happened?” he whispers, voice shaking. It feels like if he talks any louder David might just disappear, that Michael will wake up and find out this had all been a dream and his friend is still missing.

David doesn’t respond, just keeps staring at him. His mouth twitches a little bit.

“David?” Michael tries again, concern and worry colouring his voice. 

Slowly, David’s expression starts to shift. Michael watches, frozen with terror as he smiles at him, teeth stained red with blood. After a moment, David turns around and stumbles towards the fridge.

He opens the fridge door, and starts rummaging through it, throwing stuff on the floor as he does. In the harsh light of the refrigerator, Michael can clearly see the blood and dirt covering David’s entire body, soaked into the fabric of his clothes.

After a few moments, David seems to find what he was looking for, taking out a rotisserie chicken. He kneels on the floor as he rips the packaging open, taking the chicken apart with his bare hands and eating it.

“David.” Michael tries once again to get his attention. “If you're hungry, I can make you something. You don’t need to-”

He’s cut off by David letting out a screech that doesn’t even sound human, and immediately starting to choke. Michael kneels down next to him, trying to help somehow. David keeps gagging, spitting out the chicken in his mouth, before vomiting black sludge onto the kitchen floor.

Michael gapes at it, trying to figure out what it is, when it almost  _ moves _ . For a second, it seems to bend upwards, turning sharp and prickly like someone had used it as a pincushion. It’s gone before he can get a good look at it.

He turns to David next to him, who smiles again, this time with the black liquid covering his mouth and chin. He reaches out towards him, trying to comfort him as he starts giggling wildly.

Michael holds David’s face in his hands, ignoring all the dirt and blood that’s covering it. His skin is hot to touch, way too hot than it should be. It reminds Michael of the time Sam got a hundred degree flu, and their mom dragged every fan in the house into his room to try and cool him down.

The impulse to check David’s pulse comes over him, some part of him telling himself that this is important. Michael pushes back the sleeve of David’s coat so he can wrap his hand around his wrist, feeling for the steady thrum of a heartbeat.

There’s nothing there.

Michael looks back at his friend, who’s still giggling and staring at him with wild eyes. He feels fear and panic coursing through his body, and he scrambles to his feet so he can run out of the kitchen doors into the living room, grabbing his phone off of a side table.

Something is very clearly wrong with David, and it’s not something that Michael can fix. He needs help, and he needs it  _ now _ .

Before he can even start to dial a number, David pushes him into the wall behind him, knocking his phone out of his hands. He can hear the squeaky sound of David’s hand smearing blood against one of the picture frames on the wall.

David’s hands snake up his chest, resting on his shoulders next to his neck. Michael’s cheek is pressed up against his, forcing him to feel the burning heat of his skin. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling of David’s blood soaked coat digging into his chest.

“Are you scared?” David whispers, voice rough and strained. His mouth is right next to Michael’s ear, so even though he’s barely even speaking, Michael can hear him loud and clear.

He nods, knowing that David can feel the movement from how close they are. Despite his best efforts, a few tears escape, leaving wet tracks down his cheeks.

David moves his head down, baring his teeth against Michael’s neck. He shuts his eyes and tries to control his breathing, waiting for this to be over.

Suddenly, David pulls him away from the wall and throws him against the doorway to the dining room. Michael slides down to the floor, watching as David turns toward him, walking backwards towards the front door on shaky legs.

“David?” He tries to call out to him, but it comes out as more of a sob.

The door slams behind David as he walks out onto the front porch, stumbling down the sidewalk, leaving Michael sitting on the floor alone. Somewhere in the distance, he hears sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "jennifer's body" by hole
> 
> my tlb/bnt sideblog on tumblr is wearewyldstallyns
> 
> please comment! idk if i'll write more for this au, but let me know if that's something anyone would want!


End file.
